With the growing popularity of shooting sports, more people are purchasing and firing weapons for recreational purposes. Many of the guns purchase for recreational shooting are older model firearms designed for more experienced users. One of the challenges for novice gunmen is the ability to properly insert a magazine containing ammunition into the receiving portion of a firearm, such as an assault rifle. A need exists for a device that will assist users in the assertion and ejection of an ammunition filled magazine from a firearm.